


Entangled Alliances (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was created for my very first Big Bang art post, for rei_c's wonderful Supernatural AU <a href="http://rei-c.livejournal.com/1129657.html">Entangled Alliances</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled Alliances (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Entangled Alliances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10111) by rei_c. 



Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Two versions of the Primary Story Banner: 

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/52nb7e9p5/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/si58cqtg9/)

Alternate Story Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/7miy1hx95/)

Portrait of the Lady of Nouvelle Orleans:  
[ ](https://postimg.org/image/q3dcsbd7d/)

Soundtrack  
[](https://postimg.org/image/lrrna61eh/)  



End file.
